


Sangre real: La revolución de los justos

by FiruleteCósmico (PatatinaFelice)



Series: AU Medieval [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Gen, es el primer fanfic que publico en años que miedo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatatinaFelice/pseuds/FiruleteC%C3%B3smico
Summary: Cargando una bebé en sus brazos, Aioros está escapando de la capital tras haber descubierto una conspiración contra el rey Shion orquestada por Saga, el otro guardia real y compañero. Años más tarde, Saori decide emprender la revolución de los justos para tomar lo que le pertenece.O, mi au medieval e interpretación de la saga de las doce casas.
Series: AU Medieval [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208924
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Para el joven, llevar una armadura, un gran bolso y una bebé e intentar no llamar la atención era una tarea complicada. Había pasado varios días trasladándose de pueblo en pueblo en dirección hacia el este. Apenas había probado bocado en todo ese tiempo y el peso de de sus pertenencias se volvía cada vez más difícil de soportar. Decidió sentarse a descansar en el claro del bosque que había divisado a pocos metros de él. 

Los colores cobrizos del cielo, el suave viento y la melodía que tocaba al viajar entre las hojas le dieron a Aioros su tan ansiado momento de paz. Se liberó de la gran bolsa dejándola a los pies de un antiguo pino, luego se sentó a su lado mientras verificaba el estado de la bebé. Se la veía totalmente saludable, y una vez que el joven confirmó esto, pudo dejar fluir sus pensamientos, recordando lo que había vivido cinco días antes. 

Desde hace cinco días repetía y repetía las mismas escenas en su cabeza. Saga, el Rey, la corona. Saga, el Rey, la corona. Saga, el Rey, la corona. Se sentía mareado con solo recordar el rostro de su compañero. ¿Aún podía llamarlo compañero? No. Por supuesto que no. Estaba seguro de lo que presenció pero solo para asegurarse, decidió repasar los hechos una vez más. 

La fatídica cadena de sucesos podría tener inicio el día que nació la princesa. La reina había muerto a las pocas horas del parto y el rey Shion, sumido en la desesperación porque su hija corriera el mismo destino, llamó a su guardia personal, Aioros y Saga, dos jóvenes caballeros de veinte años a los que había criado como sus hijos. El gobernante, sabiendo que no le quedaban muchos años de vida, y contemplando una posible guerra de sucesión, le encomendó a Aioros heredar la corona y a Saga apoyarlo como su mano derecha al mando. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Solo por unos instantes, solo el tiempo que les tomó a los dos caballeros procesar tan extraña petición. Sus voces se escucharon claras y seguras al acatar la orden del rey. 

Pasaron días tranquilos. Aioros había adquirido una nueva costumbre: una vez que terminaba el entrenamiento de su hermano menor, se dirigía a la habitación de la princesa para pasar tiempo con ella. Él mismo se sorprendía del cariño que le había tomado a esa niña. Le gustaba pensar que era su hermana, dado que sentía la misma calidez en su pecho que sentía por Aioria.

Hubo un día en el que desapareció la tranquilidad. Se encontraba instruyendo a su hermano en el uso de dagas. En un momento de descanso pudo divisar a Dohko, su compañero de armas, corriendo hacia él y vociferando frases que no podía comprender debido a la distancia. Cuando estuvo más cerca, Aioros sintió su rostro palidecer, y antes de poder reaccionar, ya se encontraba corriendo hacia el castillo al escuchar la frase “Saori no está bien”. 

Entró en la habitación. La bebé no estaba allí, pero sí estaban Shion y Saga, junto con el médico personal del rey. Éste último se aclaró la garganta antes de dar su diagnóstico. Las miradas de los tres hombres se clavaron en él. Con una voz tranquila y los ojos cerrados les dió la triste noticia: Saori había levantado una fiebre incontrolable, lo que provocó que convulsionara y seguido a eso, su muerte. 

Luego de ese hecho, los recuerdos de Aioros tomaban un ritmo vertiginoso. Se quedó junto con Dohko toda la tarde asistiendo al rey. Ordenó que su hija fuera enterrada con la corona de la reina, la cual había sido diseñada exclusivamente para ella, por lo que ambos caballeros se dirigieron al taller del orfebre de la realeza. El sol se estaba ocultando cuando al fin volvieron al castillo.

Caminaban en silencio mientras cruzaban la primera muralla. Debían apresurarse y darle la corona a Saga ya que él se encargaría del resto, pero se detuvieron al escuchar algunas voces conocidas. Bastó un cruce de miradas curiosas para que, con sigilo, se desviaran de la ruta que tenían trazada para poder escuchar mejor la conversación ajena. Se escondieron detrás de un árbol a una distancia prudente, y a pesar de la poca iluminación pudieron distinguir la silueta de Saga hablando con el médico. El caballero le explicaba algo de un pago a futuro, un futuro cuando fuera rey, que el rey le había simplificado el trabajo, y otras frases que no terminaba. El cabello rubio y lacio del médico brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, no así sus ojos, que había mantenido resguardados tras sus párpados mientras escuchaba a Saga, y que abrió para indicarle que ya no quería seguir escuchándolo. Se despidió de él pero antes de marcharse, pronunció la frase que le dió sentido a todo lo anterior:

—Solo voy a ser tu aliado en esto porque no puedo dejar que descubran que esa bebé no está muerta. Eso te lo encargo a vos. 

Aioros y Dohko compartieron expresiones de espanto y, aún atónitos, decidieron seguir a Saga. Caminaron por el borde de la muralla hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque, entre los arbustos había una pequeña canasta escondida, en la que se encontraba la pequeña princesa durmiendo. Saga tomó un puñal y se acercó a la niña con extremo cuidado. Aioros no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado al rescate de la infante. La defendió del ataque e intentó alejar a Saga; durante el forcejeo el puñal terminó enterrado en el brazo de Aioros. Al escuchar el grito de dolor de su compañero, Dohko logró despetrificarse y acudió en su ayuda, golpeando fuertemente la cabeza de Saga, lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. 

A esta altura, la cabeza de Aioros le dolía, le punzaba tanto que ya solo recordaba fragmentos de lo ocurrido. Quería contarle todo a Shion, ya estaba en camino hacia el castillo cuando escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Saga. Dohko le dijo que se estaba por despertar, que el castillo ya no era seguro, que aún no sabían qué otras personas estaban colaborando con el caballero enemigo. En pocos segundos le comunicó un plan. Escapar. Encontrarse. Salvar a la niña. Hacer justicia.

  
En ese punto los recuerdos se conectan con el presente. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. En el cielo comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los grandes orbes de la infante mirándolo fijamente. En los últimos cinco días la niña no había mostrado ningún signo de enfermedad. Se sentía aliviado porque su  _ hermana  _ estuviera sana, pero ese mismo hecho confirmaba que todo lo que había vivido en los días anteriores era real. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia la fortaleza del este. Si se apuraba, tal vez podría llegar allí para encontrarse con Dohko antes de que amaneciera.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Era un día especial. Un día diferente. Un día difícil. Un día agridulce. 

Era el cumpleaños de Shun. Era el día que festejaban junto a su familia. Era el día que marcaba su historia y su destino. Era el último día que podía disfrutar de su vida tranquila. 

Cuando se cansó de darle vueltas al asunto, abrió los ojos y observó la habitación. Las camas estaban desechas y se escuchaban voces al otro lado de la pared. Ya todos se habían levantado para comenzar con sus actividades diarias. Ella tenía grandes planes para ese día y debía apurarse si quería hacer todo a tiempo. 

Se vistió con un cómodo vestido de lino blanco, agregó un delantal rosado sobre él y por último rodeó su cuello con la bufanda roja que le había regalado Aioros ocho días antes. Exactamente ocho días antes había sido su cumpleaños número diecisiete pero por costumbre prefería festejarlo el mismo día que Shun, en parte también porque no tenían el dinero para celebrar dos fiestas por separado. 

Tomó la canasta que había dejado preparada la noche anterior y salió al patio. Allí se encontró con el señor Kido, quien le invitó a tomar un pequeño desayuno para empezar la mañana. Saori se disculpó y declinó la propuesta, ya estaba llegando tarde al taller y no quería perder más tiempo. Aún así, el anciano insistió, entregándole un trozo de pan para que ganara energías. 

Ella siguió su camino adentrándose en el pueblo hasta llegar al taller textil. Una muchacha un poco más joven que ella la atendió y luego de escuchar sus indicaciones, comenzó a revolver entre todos los cajones buscando el pedido. Luego de unos minutos levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa y un pequeño ovillo de hilo de plata en sus manos. Saori intercambió una gran cantidad de monedas por el material y se despidió de la niña con una sonrisa. 

Caminó hasta la plaza del pueblo, el punto de encuentro ya pactado días antes. Se sentó sobre el pasto procurando buscar un lugar con buena luz y ahí mismo se puso a remendar y bordar el chaleco que llevaba en la canasta. Sintió los rayos del sol picando en su cabeza cuando por fin terminó con su trabajo. Ya era pasado el mediodía y no faltaba mucho tiempo para que sus amigos se encontraran con ella. 

Estaba tan ensimismada admirando su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que un joven detrás suyo también se sorprendía al ver tan pulcros bordados. 

—Pensé que no ibas a llegar a terminarlo antes de la fiesta— dijo el muchacho con un tono burlón. 

Saori se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y relajó su postura cuando vio que era Seiya quien estaba junto a ella. Divisó detrás de él la figura de Ikki acercándose, ella sonrío mientras le extendía su obra con aires de orgullo. Ikki le devolvió una mirada de asombro y aprobación, y los invitó a seguir con el plan. 

Saori guardó el chaleco con mucho cuidado y se puso en marcha en medio de ambos muchachos. Llegaron al pequeño cuartel donde trataban a los heridos. June salió con varias plantas y raíces en las manos, pero luego de cruzar miradas con el grupo de adolescentes desapareció tras la puerta de madera y rápidamente volvió con Shun a rastras. No se lo veía muy convencido de dejar el lugar. La rubia, que era su amiga pero también su jefa, entendió perfectamente la mirada que el chico le dirigía, por lo que tuvo que ponerse más firme aún. 

—En serio no te preocupes, quiero que festejes tu día con tu familia. Te aseguro que puedo hacerme cargo de esto hasta que vuelva mi padre— le brindó una sonrisa cálida y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, le dio su bolso y unas monedas y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

Los tres muchachos se abalanzaron sobre él, formando un gran abrazo y dedicándole palabras de cariño. Entre risas y charla encaminaron sus pasos hacia la casa donde vivían. Shun había estado trabajando desde la noche anterior así que ni bien cruzaron la entrada, le propusieron que fuera a dormir mientras preparaban su pequeña celebración. El joven de cabellos castaños no dudó en hacerles caso y después de algunos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido. 

Un olor dulce lo despertó. ¿Era la merienda o el desayuno? ¿Cuánto había dormido? Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se había sacado el delantal que utilizaba para trabajar, el cual estaba lleno de manchas de sangre ajena. Se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre la pila de ropa para lavar. Luego se dirigió a la sala común, donde el resto de habitantes de la casa lo sorprendieron con una deliciosa torta de manzana, su favorita. Antes de poder aceptar el plato que el señor Kido le ofrecía, dos manos le taparon los ojos y lo hicieron girar bruscamente. Seiya le susurró al oído que tenían un regalo para él y quería asegurarse que no espiara. Un instante después las suaves manos de Saori entregaban una pesada tela sobre las suyas. Seiya lo liberó de su agarre y se posicionó al lado de la chica. 

El cumpleañero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al identificar el regalo y busco en la mirada del resto alguna pista de si lo que estaba ocurriendo era un sueño o no. 

—Es un pequeño presente. De parte de todos— Ikki habló con una voz muy calma. Solo utilizaba ese tono para hablar con su hermano menor. 

—Aioros, Shiryu y Hyoga también participaron— acotó el más joven de la casa. 

A simple vista parecía un chaleco de cuero como cualquier otro pero al prestar atención podía distinguirse el bordado del escudo de los padres de Shun. Un dibujo sencillo de un ave fénix en color plata. Aunque el lujo no era lo que hacía irreal el momento, sino que la sorpresa venía justamente del hecho de tener esa prenda en sus manos. 

Era de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de sus padres, mercaderes que fueron asesinados en un asalto, dejando solos a su hermano mayor y a él en ese pueblo desconocido. Se quedó con ese chaleco y sólo comenzó a usarlo cuando empezó a tomar clases de medicina con Daidalos, el padre de June y prestigioso médico del reino. A los 13 años ya estaba trabajando como ayudante y su maestro lo elogiaba constantemente por sus aptitudes, lo que despertó la envidia de los otros aprendices. Una tarde, cuando Shun volvía del bosque con las hierbas que le habían encomendado, fue interceptado por tres de sus compañeros. Éstos le reclamaban que estaban pagando fortunas por tener la recomendación de Daidalos, que él por ser pobre y huérfano no merecía ese trato, y en cuestión de segundos los reclamos se transformaron en golpes e insultos. Hyoga y Shiryu acudieron en su ayuda pero el daño ya estaba hecho: varios cortes zurcaban de extremo a extremo en la tela y el escudo estaba totalmente desdibujado. 

Y verlo ahí, en sus manos, como si fuera nuevo. Como si su padre se lo hubiera obsequiado. Como si volviera a los días cuando todos estaban juntos bajo el cuidado de Kido y Aioros. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro a la par que en él se dibujaba una sonrisa. Era un sentimiento tan contradictorio. Agradeció por el regalo y esta vez fue él quien se abalanzó sobre él sus amigos para darles un fuerte abrazo. 

Pasada la emotiva escena se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de la comida y de un rato de amena charla. 

—Extraño a Hyoga y Shiryu… ¿Creen que vuelvan pronto?

—Por lo que tenía entendido, dijeron que venían esta semana. Ikki, ¿en serio no te podes quedar? Sabés que no los vamos a ver hasta el próximo año— Shun se dirigió a su hermano mayor con un el tono que usaba para pedirle algún favor. 

—Me encantaría pero tus estudios no se pagan solos. 

—¿Y podrías traer a Esmeralda la próxima vez? Así no te sentís mal por dejarla sola y pasás más días acá. 

—Ja, si su padre se entera que se escapa conmigo nos asesina a los dos— espetó con ironía. 

—Podrían casarse y problema resuelto— dijo Seiya inocentemente mientras se llevaba una porción de tarta a la boca. 

—Ya está prometida. 

Esa seca respuesta congeló el ambiente de la sala. Intercambiaron miradas curiosas inquiriéndose quién sería el encargado de hacer la pregunta. El silencio lo ponía ansioso, así que Ikki decidió, para bien de todos, explicar la situación. 

Trabajaba en una mina de plata en un pueblo cercano. Allí conoció a Esmeralda, la hija del dueño de las tierras explotadas. Ese pueblo era el blanco de las invasiones del Reino del Mar, dada su ubicación estratégica y su riqueza natural.

Pocos días atrás Ikki se encontraba paseando a las afueras del pueblo acompañado por su amada. Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos de la urbanización, ella convertida en un mar de lágrimas le confesó que su padre había arreglado un matrimonio. Se casaría con un caballero a cambio de protección. Lo que significaba cortar todo tipo de lazos con él. 

De nuevo, el silencio reinó en la sala. Ikki intentó aligerar el ambiente cambiando de tema mientras ordenaban lo que había quedado del festejo. Vieron la hora y llegaron al acuerdo de que ya era tiempo de dormir. Aunque a decir verdad, ninguno pudo dormir esa noche. 


End file.
